


Blackheart

by BurningOffARoad



Series: Blackheart [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big dragons, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Ill stop - Freeform, Magic, Sleep deprived author is sorry, Spaceships, i dont know how to tag for this, no beta we die like men, sci fi, space, space dragons, tiny dragons, weird magic entities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningOffARoad/pseuds/BurningOffARoad
Summary: When Valana said she wanted an adventure, this wasn't quite what she meant. Regardless, she must face troublesome necromancers, arrogant princes and the soul of a long-dead dragon who won't leave her alone.





	Blackheart

She was falling. Falling endlessly through a void of inky black darkness with no end in sight. Yet, there was a strange sort of peace that encompassed her. It felt… empty. Like something inside of her had been numbed or erased. Like there was no feeling, no emotion left, but she didn’t fight it. She was falling further now, and the darkness seemed to warp and distort around her until she was standing in a field.

The grass was singed and the trees scorched, an ominous red light shining through the cracks in the trees. The ground shook, and a deep, rumbling growl reverberated through the clearing as a creature, cloaked in black, outlined with the same eerie red glow, emerged from the treeline. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The creature looked as if it didn’t have a body, instead distorting the shadow and darkness around it to create the illusion of a physical form. It stepped forward, red eyes glinting maliciously.

Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. A burning icy sensation seeped into her bones, into her very soul, until there was nothing left but ice in her veins. Her knees buckled and she clutched at her throat as if it would bring breath back into her lungs. It chuckled, the sound echoing in the stillness, bending down until its eyes were level with hers.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a faint, pulsing white light, growing brighter and brighter until the darkness was not as all-consuming as it had been before. The creature snarled at the light, stepping away from its warmth.

“You may run, little magician, but even your light can’t shine forever. I am coming.”

The darkness faded as she rose to consciousness, the creature’s words echoing in her head. _I am coming…_


End file.
